1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to check valves, relief valves and similar biased valves as used in fluid delivery systems and more particularly to a check valve component for expediting the removal of the check valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Check valves of the type related to this invention have required specialized tools in order that they be removed for service. Removal of check valves in the prior art required partial disassembly of the check valve in situ and attachment of a removal tool such as a hydraulic seat puller, a screw type puller or an impact puller such as a slide hammer in order that the valve body could be removed from the host housing.
Such special handling is undesirable, time consuming and potentially detrimental to the valve. Slide hammer action or valve puller action on the components could cause damage to the valve or the host housing.